where, or better yet when are we?
by Beasts-Angel
Summary: this is the begining of the story where yugi and his friends get sucked into the past and meet up with rurouni kenshin!
1. kenshin yamigirl chapter 1

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!OR KENSHIN * GETS A SLY LOOK ON HER FACE * YET. BUT I DO OWN VICKY. p.s. VICKY IS A WANDERING GIRL IN THIS STORY SO DONT GET HER CONFUSED WITH THE OTHER STORIES!  
~********************~  
  
YUGI: WHERE ARE WE?  
  
VICKY: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?  
  
TEA: WHERE IS EVERYBODY?  
  
JOEY: *GROANS*  
  
TRISTAN: WILL SOMEONE GET THIER ELBOW OFF MY BACK!  
  
VICKY: SORRY  
  
BAKURA: TEA' WILL YOU GET OFF MY LEG!  
  
*SOMEONE LIGHTS A CANDLE*  
  
VICKY: *IN A SHACKY VOICE* WHICH ONE OF YOU HAD A CANDLE?  
  
VICKY: *STANDS UP* *SEES SOMEONE*  
  
BOTH OF THEM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
VICKY: *STEPS BACK AND FALLS OVER JOEY*   
  
JOEY: *GROANS* WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!  
  
VICKY: WHO ARE YOU?  
  
KENSHIN: I AM KENSHIN HIMURA. WHO ARE YOU?  
  
VICKY: IM VICKY.  
  
VICKY: DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?  
  
KENSHIN: YOU ARE AT THE KAMIYA DOUJO.  
  
VICKY: UHUH, YA WHAT HE SAID *EYES HIM* (HE LOOKS LIKE HE IS FROM MANY YEARS PAST, FROM WHAT HE IS WEARING. HE  
HAS RED HAIR, A RED SHIRT SLIGHTLY LIGHTER THAN HIS HAIR,AND WHITE PANTS. SHE NOTICED HE HAD A SCAR ON HIS FACE,IN THE SHAPE OF AN X. HE ALSO HAD A SWORD ON HIS SIDE.)   
  
KAORU: KENSHIN, WHATS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU UP SO LATE?   
  
KENSHIN: I HEARD A NOISE SO I DECIDE TO SEE WHAT IT WAS. WHEN I CAME IN HERE I FOUND THESE PEOPLE.  
  
BY THAT TIME SANOSUKE AND YAHIKO HAD ENTERD THE ROOM.  
  
SANOSUKE: WHO ARE THEY?  
  
YAHIKO: STRANGERS.  
  
SANOSUKE: I MEANT THIER NAMES IDIOT.  
  
VICKY: MY NAME IS VICKY, HES YUGI, HES JOEY, HES TRISTAN, HES BAKURA, AND SHES TEA'.  
  
KENSHIN: NICE TO MEET YOU. *HE LOOKS AT THEM. THEY DONT LOOK LIKE ANYONE WHO LIVED AROUND HIM.* HOW DID YOU GET HERE?  
  
YUGI AND VICKY: THATS WHAT WE'ED LIKE TO KNOW.   
  
VICKY: WE WERE JUST AT A CARD DUEL, YAMI USED TIME MACHINE, WE SAW A LIGHT AND ALL LANDED HERE. THIS IS SETOS FALT, THIER HIS DUEL DISK SYSTEMS, IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL STRANGLE HIM!  
  
TEA': YOU CAN'T.  
  
VICKY: WANNA BET!!   
  
ME: HEY NO STRANGLING KAIBA TILL THE END OF THE STORY!  
  
SANOSUKE: ( WHO MUST HAVE NOTICED HOW THEY LOOKED ASKED) WHEN ARE YOU FROM?  
  
JOEY: 2003.  
  
KENSHIN: THATS A LONG TIME FROM NOW.  
  
YUGI: VICKY,I DONT THINK WE ARE EVEN BORN YET!  
  
VICKY: WERE...WERE NOT? *FAINTS*  
  
BAKURA: * CACHES HER AND STRUGGLES TO KEEP HER UP* 


	2. KENSHIN YAMIGIRL BABYSITTING

NOTE: YOU CAN ALREADY GUESS THAT I DONT OWN EITHER OF THESE SHOWS SO DONT YELL AT ME!  
AND AS YOU KNOW, IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES, THAT VICKY HAS JUST FAINTED AND BAKURA IS STRUGGLING TO KEEP HER FROM KNOCKING HERSELF UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOUR FROM HEARING THEY WENT INTO THE PAST AND AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS THEN AND DONT THINK THEY ARE BORN YET, AND IF YOU DONT LIKE MY SPELLING THAN TOUGH!   
KENSHIN YAMI GIRL CHAPTER ONE  
  
SANOSUKE: WHATS THE MATTER WITH HER?  
  
YUGI: I HAVE NO CLUE.  
  
BAKURA: * DROPS VICKY AND SHE LANDS ON HIS FOOT * OWWWWWWWW!  
  
VICKY: OHHH MY HEAD!!  
  
MEGUMI: WHATS GOING ON IN HERE? KENSHIN, WHO ARE THEY?  
  
KENSHIN: THE GIRL LYING ON THE FLOOR IS VICKY, THE BOY HOLDING HID FOOT IS BAKURA, THE BOY WITH THE BLOND HAIR IS JOEY, THE GIRL WITH RED HAIR IS TEA', THE BOY WITH BROWN HAIR IS TRISTAN, AND HES YUGI.  
  
MEGUMI: HOW DID THEY GET HERE?  
  
KENSHIN: WE DON'T KNOW THAT.  
  
MEGUMI: OHH.  
  
KAURU: WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY HERE UNTIL YOU FIND OUT HOW TO GET BACK?  
  
YUGI,VICKY,JOEY,TRISTAN,BAKURA,TEA': YES  
  
THAT MORINING  
  
SUZUME AND AYAME: MORNING UNCLE KENNY!  
  
KENSHIN: MORMING. MISS.KAURU ARE THOSE KIDS WHO CAME HERE LAST NIGHT, UP YET?  
  
KAURU: I DONT THINK THE BLACK HAIRED GIRL,YOU SAID HER NAME WAS VICKY I SUPPOSE, IS UP YET BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS UP.  
  
KENSHIN: I'LL GO SEE IF SHES UP YET, THAT I WILL.  
  
KAURU: HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT SHE LOOKS NO OLDER THAN US?  
  
KENSHIN: YES, THAT I HAVE.  
  
KENSHIN: * WALKING OUT IN THE HALL * MORNING YUGI.  
  
YUGI: MORNING  
  
KENSHIN: * WALKS IN THE ROOM TO FIND VICKY STILL ASLEEP * VICKY WAKE UP * SHAKES HER *  
  
VICKY:* GROANS * IM UP, IM UP * SEES THE BLUURED FIGURE THAT IS KENSHIN * AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!  
  
KENSHIN: ITS ME KENSHIN. REMEMBER LAST NIGHT?  
  
VICKY: OHHH YEA, SORRY.  
  
KENSHIN: IT'S OK, THAT IT IS. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST?  
  
VICKY: YES PLEASE.  
  
KENSHIN: COME WITH ME.  
  
VICKY: I FORGOT WHAT THIS PLACE WAS.  
  
KENSHIN: THS IS THE KAMIYA DOUJO  
  
VICKY: OHH YEA. KENSHIN WHAT YEAR IS THIS?  
  
KENSHIN: 2000.  
  
VICKY: OHH. IM GONNA KILL YUGI FOR SAYING WE MIGHT NOT BE BORN YET!!! * WALKS AROUND LOOKING FOR YUGI*   
  
YUGI: OH HI VICKY.  
  
VICKY: YUGI, COME HERE!! * CHASES HIM *   
  
KENSHIN: * GITS DOWN ON HIS KNEES AT THE TABEL WITH EVERY ONE ELSE WHEN 2 BLURES COME FLASHING BY HIM * WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?  
  
TEA': * SIGHS * THIER AT IT AGAIN. SHE REALLY LIKES YUGI, BUT SHE ALWAYS CHASES HIM FOR SOME REASON OR ANOTHER.  
  
VICKY: * TRIPS AND NEARLY FALLS ON KENSHIN *  
  
YUGI: * LAUGHING LIKE A MAINIC *  
  
VICKY: * GETS UP * YUGI THIS MEANS WAR!! * GRABS A STICK AND CHASES HIM WITH IT *  
  
SANOSUKE: SHOULD WE GO STOP THEM BEFORE THE KILL EACH OTHER?  
  
JOEY: NO, THEY ALWAYS JUST TIER EACH OTHER OUT BEFOR THEY CAN DO ANY DAMAGE.  
  
TRISTAN: REMEMBER WHEN YUGI ACIDENTLY KICKED HER IN BAND AND SHE THREATED THAT SHE WOULD MAKE HIM EAT HIS CLARANET?  
  
BAKURA: YEA, HE STOOD THREE FEET AWAY FROM HER FOR THREE DAYS AND DROPED OUT OF BAND.  
  
YAHIKO: SHES WORSE THAN SANOSUKE WHEN HES ASLEEP.  
  
SANOSUKE: HEY!!  
  
YAHIKO: IT'S TRUE!  
  
JUST THEN A SCREAM, THAT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM YUGI, SCARED TEA' SO MUCH THAT SHE FELL BACK   
  
JOEY: IT SOUNDS LIKE VICKY CAUGHT YUGI.  
  
KAURU: * IN A WORRIED VOICE * SHOULD WE GO SEE IF HES OK?  
  
BAKURA: I THINK SO.  
  
WHEN THEY ALL WENT OUTSIDE THEY FOUND YUGI. HE HAD A BLACK EYE, BLACK LIPSTICK SMEARED ON HIS FACE, A SPLIT LIP, A BRUISE ON HIS ELBOW, AND WAS LIMPING.  
  
KENSHIN: * STAIRING AT YUGI* I'VE NEVER SEEN A GIRL HURT A BOY SO BAD BEFOR.  
  
JOEY: THAN YOU NEVER MEET A GIRL LIKE VICKY BEFOR. HALF OF THE KIDS AT SCHOOL ARE SCARED OF HER. EVEN A FEW OF THE TEACHERS.  
  
SANOSUKE: WOW.  
  
JOEY: I KNOW.  
  
MEGUMI: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!  
  
YUGI: NO.  
  
VICKY: HAH! I DONT EVEN HAVE A SCRATCH. THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO LAUGH AT ME!  
  
YUGI: S...S...SORRY.  
  
VICKY: I'LL TAKE THAT APOLOGIE.  
  
MEGUMI: COME WITH ME AND WELL CLEAN YOU UP.  
  
VICKY: I CAN HEAL HIM.   
  
MEGUMI: YOU CAN?  
  
VICKY: YES. * WAVES HER HAND AND A SPARKLNG MIST COVERS YUGI AND WASHES OF THE BLACK LIPSTICK AND THE BLACK EYE AND THE BRUISES GO AWAY AND HE STOPS LIMPING.  
  
MEGUMI:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
VICKY: ITS OK IM A WITCH! I WON'T HURT YOU.  
  
KENSHIN: I TRUST HER,SHE SEEMS PRETTY NICE.  
  
THEN A DOOR OPENS  
  
VICKY: * LOOKS OVER HER SHOLDER AND SEES 2 YOUNG GIRLS. *  
  
SUZUME: UNCLE KENNY, WHO ARE THEY? * POINTS AT VICKY *  
  
KENSHIN: THIS IS VICKY,YUGI,BAKURA,TRISTAN,JOEY,AND TEA'.  
  
AYAME: WHERE ARE THEY FROM?  
  
YAHIKO: FROM T... * LOOKS AT KAURU,KENSHIN,AND SANOKUKES STERN LOOKS * FROM DOMINO CITY.  
  
AYAME: OK  
  
VICKY: THANK YOU MISS KAURU FOR LETTING US STAY HERE  
  
KAURU: ITS OK. WE ALL HAVE TO GO TO TOWN TODAY AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD WATCH MY SISTERS.  
  
VICKY: SURE.  
  
KENSHIN: I'LL STAY HERE.  
  
KAURU: OK. BYE!!  
  
AYAME: * KICKS A BALL AND ITS VICKY IN THE HEAD * SORRY!  
  
VICKY: ITS OK * FEELS THE KNOT ON HER HEAD *  
  
KENSHIN: HAHAHAHA!  
  
VICKY: * GRABS OUT A NEW TUBE OF BLACK LIPSTICK *   
  
KENSHIN: OK * MAKES A MOTION LIKE ZIPPING HIS MOUTH *  
  
VICKY: GOOD 


End file.
